Welding is a fabrication process that joins materials such as metals by causing coalescence. Welding is often accomplished by melting the work pieces and adding a filler material to form a pool of molten material (the weld puddle) that cools to become a strong joint, with pressure sometimes used in conjunction with heat to produce the weld. Welding is different from soldering and brazing, which involve melting a lower-melting-point material between the work pieces to form a bond between them, without melting the work pieces.
Many different energy sources can be used for welding, including a gas flame, an electric arc, a laser, an electron beam, friction, and ultrasound. Welding machines generally run on fuel such as gas, diesel, liquid petroleum gas, etc., to generate the necessary electrical power for the welding process. A common problem with welding machines is high fuel consumption. Although welding machines are typically located at construction cites, they are typically out of the technician's reach. Thus, welding machines are typically run all day long, consuming a large amount of fuel. For example, on average, common gasoline-based welding machines can use up to ten gallons of gas daily. Thus, what is needed is a system that allows welding machines to be operated more efficiently.